Lean
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: Bahkan jika kita tak tahu kapan kita akan berakhir Bahkan jika kita tak bisa melihat satu sama lain karena satu hal yang terjadi Bersandarlah padaku, bersandar, bersandar Bersandar padaku, bersandar, bersandar, bersandarlah padaku Lee Jihoon/Choi Seugcheol/Brothership/Jicheol/SVT fic


**A Seventeen Fanfiction-Lean**

 **© Andromeda_31**

 **Lee Jihoon, Choi Seungcheol—and Other**

 ** _Au!_** **Brothership, Drama, Hurt**

 **Oneshot**

 **Teen**

 **[Warning! Typos,** ** _maybe little 'bit bromance_** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When you are tired of life, come to me_

 _Even we don't know when our last time will be_

 _Even we won't be able to see each other because something happen_

 _Lean on me_

 _[Seventeen, Lean]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat itu usianya 8 tahun ketika seorang bocah lelaki manis berusia 6 tahun tiba-tiba sudah berada diruang tengah rumahnya, berada dalam rangkulan Nyonya Choi dan sibuk membaca sebuah buku cerita bergambar yang lucu. Bocah itu mengenalkan diri sebagai Lee Jihoon, sepupu jauhnya dari Busan dan akan tinggal bersama keluarganya karena kedua orang tuanya dipindah tugaskan ke Guangzhou. Mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk mengurusi Jihoon karena mereka adalah arkeolog yang disibukkan dengan kerja lapangan, enggan menanggung resiko Jihoon kurang kasih sayang dan berakhir menjadi gelandangan dadakan yang mencari makan di negri orang saat Seungcheol bertanya _'kenapa tidak ikut saja?'_

Setelah itu, Tuan dan Nyonya Choi dengan senang hati memberi wewenang sekaligus kehormatan penuh untuk menjaga (mengurus) Jihoon selama ia berada di kediaman Choi dan disambut dengan suka cita oleh Seungcheol (bocah itu sudah lama ingin memiliki seorang adik tetapi orang tuanya terlalu pelit untuk mengeluarkan biaya lebih jika mereka menambah momongan). dan— _yeah_ , mengurus Lee Jihoon ternyata tidak sesusah yang dia kira. Bocah gembul itu _anteng_ , jarang menimbulkan kecemasan seperti terjatuh, berkelahi karena mainan, mencari masalah dengan anak tetangga sebelah, atau bermain api tanpa pengawasan. Cukup beri dia buku, apapun itu—selama buku itu mengandung unsur edukatif—Jihoon akan terduduk patuh, menghabiskan harinya dengan membaca di kamar atau pekarangan rumah keluarga Choi, menjadi anak baik sepanjang hari.

Membuat Seungcheol terkadang meringis miris tiap melihatnya. dalam bayangannya, seharusnya bocah seusia Jihoon sedang dalam fase paling aktifnya, berlarian kesana-kemari dengan mainan ditangannya. Bukan malah terduduk serius dengan buku dipangkuannya. Seungcheol akan kembali meringis miris saat mengingat kejadian ketika ia dengan sengaja menawarkan _psp_ hitam kesayangannya pada Jihoon—padahal ia tidak pernah memperbolehkan orang lain untuk memainkannya, sekalipun itu Hong Jisoo, sahabat baiknya—dan bocah gembul itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali fakus pada bukunya."Mama bilang benda seperti itu bisa membuatku jadi bodoh, aku tidak boleh main begituan."Jelasnya tanpa menatap Seungcheol sama sekali, berimbas pada batin Seuncheol yang terguncang setelahnya. Astaga, bocah itu bahkan belum genap 7 tahun tapi kata-katanya ampuh menusuk ulu hati Seungcheol (Nyonya Choi hanya tertawa mengejek sebelum manasehati Seungcheol untuk tidak terlalu hanyut dengan permainan konsolnya). Maka dari itu, Seungcheol mulai memiliki obsesi untuk merubah Jihoon menjadi anak _normal_.

.

.

.

Rencana pertamanya adalah untuk memancing Jihoon _keluar_ dari zona amannya. Mulai membawa dua temannya main kerumah untuk dikenalkan pada Jihoon. Perkiraannya benar, bocah Lee itu pemalu. Buktinya Jihoon _sama sekali_ enggan melepas cengkraman tangannya di ujung _t-shirt_ yang Seungcheol gunakan, bersembunyi di punggungnya selama sesi perkenalan yang dimulai oleh teman cantiknya yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan. Meraih gugup telapak tangan Jeonghan sebelum tergagap menyebut namanya. Agak terkejut karena Jeonghan langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan gemas; bocah cantik itu kelewat lemah dengan bocah menggemaskan sejenis Jihoon. (Seungcheol hanya bisa menyengir saat Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung—meminta maaf atas kelakuan Jeonghan yang kadang memang tidak tahu malu). Sesi perkenalan berlanjut, kali ini Jihoon dihadapkan dengan seorang bocah tampan—nyaris menyamai Seungcheol tetapi terlihat lebih _kalem—_ adalah Hong Jisoo, tetangga sebelah rumah yang katanya sahabat karibnya Seungcheol—walaupun bibinya sempat menyela dengan mengatakan bahwa dua bocah tampan itu kerap berselisih paham (apalagi jika itu menyangkut pembagaian pasangan dalam permainan yang melibatkan Jeonghan didalamnya) dan _tentu_ bocah Hong itu yang mengalah. Dan keempat bocah itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sore dengan bermain-main di halaman belakang kediaman Choi, mendapat suguhan _nutella_ hangat dengan taburan meses _plus_ kue _muffin_ coklat buatan Bibi Choi yang baik hati. Seungcheol tersenyum bangga, satu rencananya berhasil; mengalihkan perhatian Jihoon agar tidak terus terkurung dalam dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

.

.

.

Bocah Lee itu sedikit banyak berubah, acap kali meminta Seungcheol untuk mengajak Jeonghan dan Jisoo kembali bermain di rumah. Dan kesempatan ini digunakan Seungcheol untuk melancarkan rencananya yang kedua; melatih Jihoon agar lebih berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Jadi, selepas pulang sekolah, putra tunggal keluarga Choi itu mengajak Jihoon ketaman dekat rumahnya. Memperkenalkan Jihoon hampir keseluruh anak yang tinggal di lingkungannya, menyengir lebar sambil merangkul Jihoon yang malah terlihat tidak nyaman disana. Bocah itu sempat merengek pulang, tapi bukan Seungcheol namanya kalau mengalah. Choi muda itu malah makin mendesak Jihoon untuk berkenalan dengan anak-anak disana— _sendirian_ , tanpa bantuan Seungcheol karena bocah Choi itu sudah sibuk bermain bola bersama teman-temannya. Jihoon sempat berpikir untuk pulang—lagipula ia hapal jalan menuju kediaman Choi walaupun baru pertama kalinya dia keluar rumah, tetapi niatannya terhenti saat seorang bocah lain yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya mulai mendekat padanya. Bocah itu menyengir, menyisakan segaris _eyesmile_ berbentuk unik lalu segera memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kwon Soonyoung, tinggal dua blok dari kediaman Choi. Putra pemilik toko ramen di ujung jalan yang bahkan jika boleh jujur, Jihoon tidak tahu ujung jalan mana yang Soonyoung maksud dan tidak peduli, sebenarnya. Tetapi, melihat kesungguhan bocah Kwon itu untuk coba dekat dengannya, Jihoon meladeninya. Sempat berbincang sebentar sebelum keduanya sepakat untuk bermain petak umpet dengan yang lain. Bocah Lee itu bahkan sudah hapal setengah dari keseluruhan teman Soonyoung, membuat Seungcheol yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan tersenyum puas. Sedikit lagi dan Jihoon akan menjadi bocah _normal._

.

.

.

1 bulan dan Jihoon sudah mulai meninggalkan kebiasannya yang sering menyendiri, walau bocah Lee itu masih sering tertangkap sedang asik membaca tetapi setidaknya Jihoon lebih sering keluar untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Menghabiskan hari bersama Seungcheol dan teman lainnya di taman. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Tepat 2 bulan lebih 7 hari Jihoon tinggal di kediaman Choi, bocah itu dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Tugas mereka telah selesai, berniat membawa Jihoon pulang ke Busan. Jihoon menurut, malah Seungcheol yang terlihat tidak terima. Bocah itu _ngambek_ dan mengurung diri dikamar seharian. Abai dengan semua bujukan dan tawaran yang ibunya ajukan. Jihoon itu adiknya dan siapapun tidak boleh mengusiknya. Sampai akhirnya Jihoon turun tangan, mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan dan memanggil nama hyungnya dengan lirih. _Ajaibnya_ , pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan Seungcheol yang cemberut dengan mata berair, segera menarik masuk Jihoon kedalam kamarnya—berniat untuk menyembunyikan Jihoon disana selamanya. Dua bocah itu menghabiskan sore dengan bicara. Entah apa yang dibicarakan, tapi akhirnya Jihoon keluar dengan Seungcheol dalam gandengannya. Seungcheol tetap cemberut, memeluk Jihoon erat-erat saat keluarga Lee berniat pamit pulang. Bocah Choi itu membuat Jihoon berjanji untuk kembali ke Daegu dan mengahabiskan liburan bersamanya.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Seungcheol terbangun setengah sadar saat ibunya tiba-tiba mendapatkannya dalam gendongan. Buru-buru masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Seungcheol hanya bisa mengerjap bingung di bangku belakang sedang ibunya terlihat panik dengan terus terisak, ayahnya _pun_ sama paniknya. Dan Seungcheol makin bingung saat mobil mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sakit besar, kembali berakhir dalam gendongan ibunya Seungcheol tiba disebuah lorong dengan papan nama bertuliskan _'Unit Gawat Darurat'_. Bocah itu mengerling sekitar, merasa aneh dengan suasana yang berada disekitarnya. Sampai saat ia, bertiga dengan orang tuanya masuk kedalam satu ruangan. Ruangan itu bercat putih bersih dan Seungcheol dapat mendengar suara-suara mesin yang bekerja di dalam ruangan itu. matanya menangkap tubuh Jihoon yang terbaring dengan banyak kabel terhubung dengan tubuhnya, bahkan mulut bocah itu ditutup dengan masker oksigen yang membuat Seungcheol kalap seketika. Tidak, Jihoonnya adalah bocah sehat. Tidak mungkin Jihoon yang terbaring disana, _'kan?_ Adiknya bocah kuat, bahkan kemarin ia berjanji untuk kembali main dengannya. Seungcheol menangis keras, tidak terima melihat sosok Jihoon yang tengah sekarat.

"Ji-Jihoonie bangun— _hiks,_ Jihoonie sudah janji dengan hyung mau main bersama." Seungcheol masih terisak, menggenggam tangan mungil Jihoon dengan tangan mungil miliknya."Seungcheol-hyung janji kalau Jihoonie bangun, Seungcheol-hyung akan pinjamkan _psp_ pada Jihoonie. Seungcheol-hyung akan bawa Jeonghanie dan Jisoo untuk main bersama. Atau Jihoonie mau yang lain? Seungcheol-hyung bisa pinjamkan semua buku gambar yang hyung punya untuk Jihoonie. Seungcheol-hyung tidak akan memaksa Jihoonie lagi untuk main, Jihoonie boleh baca buku terus, tapi Jihoonie harus bangun. Jihoonie harus temani hyung main seperti kemarin, ya? Ji-Jihoonie bangun!"

Seberapa sakit Jihoon sampai banyak kain kasa yang melilit tubuhnya, seberapa parah sampai ada alat pendeteksi detak jantung disisi ranjangnya. Tangisan Seungcheol mau tidak mau membuat seluruh orang dewasa disana ikut merasakan sakit, racauannya membuat semua orang terenyuh. Betapa polosnya pemikiran seorang anak kecil, sampai kasih sayang bocah itu tersampaikan dengan begitu _benar_. Seungcheol benar sayang Jihoon, tulus mencintai sosok adik yang selalu diimpikannya.

Nyonya Choi terisak hebat dalam rengkuhan suaminya, manatap nanar sosok Jihoon yang masih terlelap tenang dengan suara pendeteksi jantung yang mengaung keras. Bagaimana kalau anak itu tidak bangun? Melihat betapa sedihnya Seungcheol saat ini saja sudah begitu menyesakkan, apalagi kalau sampai Seungcheol benar-benar kehilangan sosok Jihoon nanti. Bagaimana?

Tetapi bagaimana nanti tanggapan Jihoon saat terbangun dan tahu fakta orang tuanya meninggal? Bagaima reaksinya, bagimana perasaanya. Bocah itu sekarang sebatang kara, dua-dua orang tuanya meninggal dunia ditempat kejadian. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi tidak tahu bagiamana detilnya, hanya tahu mobil yang dikendarai keluarga Lee itu mengalami kecelakaan dan jatuh dalam jurang. Berdua, orang tua Jihoon hanya coba menyelamatkan apa yang dapat diselamatkan, yaitu Jihoon; _tanpa memikirkan nyawa mereka sendiri_. Keluarga Choi hanya diberi tahu Jihoon ditemukan sekarat dalam pelukan dua tubuh tanpa nyawa yang diperkirakan terguling beberapa kali di terjalnya tebing.

Keluarga mereka sudah lebih dari siap untuk menampung Jihoon jika itu diperbolehkan. Seungcheol tentu senang, Jihoon akan benar-benar menjadi adiknya. Hanya saja yang mereka khawatirkan adalah Jihoon sendiri, khawatir dengan kejiwaanya yang sudah pasti terguncang hebat. Pengalaman traumatis ini tentu akan terus membekas, bukan perkara mudah kehilangan orang tuanya di usia belum genap 7 tahun.

.

.

.

Dan setelah sepekan perawatan, Jihoon akhirnya tersadar. Nyonya Choi berdua dengan sang suami, bersyukur bukan main. Seungcheol belum tahu sebab bocah itu tengah bersekolah(sempat menolak dan bersikeras menunggui Jihoon sampai tersadar, tetapi segera menurut saat ibunya mengancam tidak boleh menemui Jihoon lagi) setelah beberapa hari membolos.

Jihoon sempat bingung, tetapi segera menangis saat teringat kejadian traumatis itu. terisak hebat sebab mengingat dua orang tuanya meninggal didepan matanya. Jihoon memang bocah pintar, tanpa menunggu lama untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa orang tuanya meninggalkannya. Nyonya Choi coba menenangkannya walau hatinya juga meraung sakit melihat keponakannya sebegini _rusak_ , Tuan Choi juga coba memberi pengertian, mengelus surai legam Jihoon menenangkan. Jihoon masih menangis saat Nyonya Choi meraihnya dalam gendongan atas persetujuan dokter, mendendangkan _lullaby_ agar Jihoon lebih tenang. Berhasil, Jihoon berhenti terisak walau mata bocah itu masih berair.

"Jihoonie, sayang dengarkan bibi ya?" Nyonya Choi berkata sambil terisak."Maafkan bibi karena _tidak bisa_ menyelamatkan Papa dan Mama. Maafkan bibi atas _semua_ ketidakmampuan dokter untuk merawat Papa dan Mama. Tapi Jihoonie tahu bibi sayang Jihoonie, 'kan? Jadi, bibi mohon Jihoonie berhenti menangis. Bibi sakit jika Jihoonie sakit. Sayang, berhenti menangis." Wanita itu mengecup kening Jihoon pelan."Seungcheolie-hyung sebentar lagi pulang sekolah, dia pasti sedih melihat Jihoonie menangis setelah bangun. Maafkan bibi, sayang."

Wanita paruh baya itu masih menimang Jihoon, terisak pelan sambil terus mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon. Memohon maaf atas segala yang terjadi pada Jihoon; yang bukan sepenuhnya salahnya hanya untuk menenangkan bocah kecil dalam pelukannya. Tuan Choi tersentuh, begitu pula dokter yang menangani Jihoon. Merutuki takdir yang begitu tega melukai anak manis itu. Jihoon anak baik, tetapi kenapa hal buruk harus terjadi padanya?

Dan tidak ada yang lebih mengaharukan saat pada akhirnya Jihoon berhenti terisak, mengakat wajahnya dan mengecup pipi bibinya."Bibi tidak salah, bibi tidak boleh minta maaf. Jihoonie tidak apa-apa, Jihoonie anak kuat." Bocah itu mengisak pelan. "Jihoonie sayang bibi."

.

.

.

Tatapan Seungcheol meredup, selalu seperti ini. Sejak siuman beberapa hari yang lalu, Jihoon selalu seperti ini. Didepan ibunya dan orang lain Jihoon akan terlihat baik-baik saja, bersikap seolah kecelakaan itu hanya angin lalu. Tetapi, saat semua orang pergi, Jihoon akan seperti ini; murung dengan mata berair dan berbisik memanggil orang tuanya. Tatapannya akan menembus jendela, menerawang jauh seolah mencari keberadaan orang tuanya diantara luasnya cakrawala. Seungcheol bukannya tidak tahu, dia hanya menyayangkan sikap Jihoon yang seperti ini; _sok_ kuat. Benar bocah manis itu enggan menyusahkan orang lain, tapi bukan berarti ia harus berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Seungcheol sebagai kaka jadi merasa tidak berguna. Untuk apa Jihoon menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ada Seungcheol disisinya? Seungcheol hanya ingin Jihoon bercerita, mengeluarkan seluruh kegelisahannya dan berbagi kesedihannya. Seungcheol memang tidak menjanjikan sebuah solusi, tidak bisa menjanjikan sebuah harapan. Ia hanya dapat menjanjikan kelegaan, menjanjikan menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik. Jujur, dia memang tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang Jihoon rasakan saat ini, karena tentu, orang tuanya masih lengkap. Tetapi setidaknya dia dapat meringankan beban adiknya itu. segala cara sudah ia lakukan; memberi pinjam Jihoon _psp_ dan koleksi bukunya, mengajak Jisoo dan Jeonghan untuk menjenguk Jihoon, bahkan membawa anak komplek untuk menghibur Jihoon. Tetapi bocah manis itu hanya akan tersenyum tipis, memaksakan setiap tawa untuk membuat mereka-mereka yang coba menghiburnya merasa lega dan setelahnya, Jihoon kembali murung.

Bocah tampan itu menghela napas, merangkak naik keatas ranjang rawat Jihoon sekedar memeluk tubuh ringkih adik manisnya yang terlelap selepas menghabiskan harinya bersama Soonyoung dan kawan-kawannya. Memandang betapa tenang dan manisnya wajah Jihoon saat terlelap. Jarinya bergerak untuk mengelus sebuah kain kasa yang masih membebat luka di kening Jihoon.

"Jihoonie tahu kalau Seungcheol-hyung sayang Jihoonie 'kan? Jadi untuk apa Jihoonie sedih? Seungcheol-hyung tahu Jihoonie sangat menyayangi Papa dan Mama Jihoonie, tapi mereka pasti sedih melihat Jihoonie sedih. Jihoonie tidak usah khawatir, Tuhan sudah menjaga paman dan bibi Lee." Bocah tampan itu kembali menghela napas."Jihoonie tidak perlu takut, Seungcheol-hyung janji akan selalu menjaga Jihoonie. Seungcheol-hyung juga tidak keberatan jika berbagi Appa dan Eomma. Anggap saja mereka pengganti Papa dan Mama Jihoonie karena hyung selalu menganggap Jihoonie adik Seungcheol-hyung sendiri. Hyung janji akan selalu menjaga Jihoonie. Katakan saja jika ada yang nakal ke Jihoonie, nanti Seungcheol-hyung akan mengahajar mereka."

.

.

"Jadi, Jihoonie tidak perlu sedih lagi karena Seungcheol-hyung akan selalu menjaga Jihoonie. Karena apa? karena Jihoonie adik yang manis juga kesayangannya Seungcheol-hyung."

Dan dua bocah lelaki itu jatuh tertidur dengan jari kelingking saling bertaut. Menghabiskan malam untuk merajut mimpi menuju masa depan. Berharap hari esok segera tiba dengan membawa hidup dan harapan baru.

.

.

.

 _Your chin that's leaning towards your shoulder_

 _The fact that I can be a place for you to rest for a bit_

 _You make me forget about everything that's giving me a hard time_

 _Being my happiness, I'll always keep this spot empty_

 _Who made you cry again, who was mean to you_

 _Tell me every person, don't leave a single one out_

 _Even if the story becomes too long_

 _I'll be on your side for the whole night long, lean on my arm_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _What is this?_** **Seseorang tolong sadarkan saya bahwa ff ini 100% gaje. Astaga gue nggak tahu apa yang gue tulis. Cuman gegara dengerin** ** _Lean_** **-nya Sebong jadi begini. Jelek ya? abis ane kagak tahu gimana cara bikin** ** _hurt_** **apalagi** ** _angst_** **, cuman coba-coba gegara kemarin ada yang minta yang** ** _angst-angst_** **(itupun sebenarnya** ** _req_** **hoongyu sad-romance, tapi jadinya jicheol—brothership lagi(sorry buat kamu yang** ** _req_** **hoongyu** ** _angst_** **)). Maaf jika part** ** _end_** **nya agak maksa—ah, sangat maksa. Itu gegara gue bingung mau begimana endnya dibikin.**

 **Ya Allah, berasa nyesek gue nulis ini. Sempet nangis pas partnya sekop nangisin uji(lebay banget— padahal gue yang nulis tapi gue ndiri yang nangis). Ampuni imajinasi gue yang kadang** ** _out of control._**

 **(sama sekali nggak punya harapan ff ini bakal dapet** ** _good-respone,_** **siap-siap gulung tikar(?) di genre** ** _angst, drama_** **sama** ** _hurt_** **)**

 **(untuk kalian-kalian yang udah mau respone ff ini—kalaupun ada—Andro ucapkan beribu terima kasih,** ** _luv u_** **)**

 **(maafkan atas penganggambaran karakter sekop ama uji di part** ** _end_** **, abisnya gue bingung begimana gambarin kesedihan bocah umur 6 ama kedewasaan bocah umur 8. Saking bingungnya, ampe nyeleneh gitu karakternya. Berasa mereka udah gede, kan? Pokoknya di ff ini, uji ama sekop ntu masih bocah.)**

 **Magelang, 18 Febuari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Sincerely,_** **Andromeda**

 _Lastly, mind to reviw?_


End file.
